


Panic Attack

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Jack are dating but one day while you're working on a case you have a panic attack.Warnings: Mentions verbal abuse.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

You’ve been part of Gibbs team so a while now. You joined not long after Ziva joined the team. Gibbs was like a father to you and you could always go to him if a case got to be too much for you or you just needed someone to talk to.

Other than Gibbs you would also go to Ziva. She was like a sister to you, other than Gibbs she knew you better than any one else on the team. After her “death” you had been distancing yourself from the team.

Gibbs knew you were taking it hard but once Jack joined he had noticed you started being yourself again. The others noticed too. 

When you first met Jack you could tell she’s been through some really terrible things. You could understand. Sometimes when you had bad days you would often find yourself in Jack’s office. Being around her you felt safe.

Jack never asked you what you’ve been through, she figured if you wanted to talk to her about it than you would when you were ready. But as you two got closer and started dating she couldn’t help but what to know about your past. She wanted to help you because she loved and cared for you.

It wasn’t until Director Vance had came to her. He told her that while you were working on a case you started having a really bad panic attack. You were okay now but Gibbs had to bring you back to HQ.

**xxxxx**

Gibbs had an arm around your shoulder as he took you to Jack’s office. You sighed. “Really Gibbs I’m fine.”

“You need to take a break (Y/N). I know you would be able to go back and work on the case but right now you need to stay here.” He knew you would try and brush off your panic attack so you could go back to work.

You were about to argue with him but you knew he was right so you let him take you to your girlfriends office. When you got to her office Gibbs left so he could go back to working on the case.

Jack watched as you walked into the room and sat down on the couch. She frowned when you didn’t say anything. She sat down next to you, she placed a hand on your knee.

“What happened (Y/N)?” Jack whispered.

“Nothing.” You stared in front of you. You were hoping she would leave it at that, you didn’t really want to talk about it. 

Jack raised her hand up, she hooked her finger under your chin. She tilts your head slight so you were looking at her. “Babe I know something happened. You know you can talk to me.”

You pushed her hand away and stood up, you started pacing back and forth. “Just leave it alone Jack…”

“You know I can’t.” She stood up.

You could feel the tears threatening to fall just at the thought of telling her about your past and what happened during the case. “Please… I can’t…” You shook your head. 

Jack could tell your were close to having another panic attack, she slowly walked towards you. She gently placed her hands on your cheeks, making you look into her eyes.

“Baby it’s okay.” She said softly. “Just look at me and copy my breathing okay? Can you do that?” You slowly nod, Jack gave you a loving smile. “Just breathe in and out.” 

She began breathing in and out, after a few seconds you began doing the same thing. Before you knew it you had calmed down, you wrapped your arms around your girlfriend.

Jack held you close, she started running her fingers through your hair. Taking a deep breath you pulled away and sat back down on the couch, Jack followed you.

At first you didn’t say anything, you were trying to figure out how to start. “When I was little my mom had left my dad and I. My dad started getting angry at every little thing I did. I knew he was just angry at my mom for leaving us, that he was just taking his anger out on me.” You looked down. “He never hit me but his words were what hurt the most.”

Jack took your hand in hers. She couldn’t believe you had gone through that, no one should have to go through that. 

“Today when we were working on the case I saw a man yelling at this girl and it reminded me so much of how my dad was to me and before I knew it I was having a panic attack…” You looked over at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before…”

She pulled you into her, you rest your head on her shoulder and snuggled into her. “It’s okay (Y/N). I wanted to know because I love you and I was really worried.”

“I know and I love you too Jack.” You kiss her cheek.


End file.
